This specification relates to information presentation.
The Internet provides access to a wide variety of resources. For example, video and/or audio files, as well as web pages for particular subjects or particular news articles, are accessible over the Internet. Access to these resources presents opportunities for content items (e.g., advertisements, sometimes referred to as “ads”) to be provided with the resources. For example, a web page can include content item slots in which content items can be presented. These content item slots can be defined in the web page or defined for presentation with a web page, for example, in a pop-up window.
Content item slots can be allocated to content providers through an auction. For example, content providers can provide bids specifying amounts that the content providers are respectively willing to pay for presentation of their content items. In turn, an auction can be performed and the content item slots can be allocated to content providers according, among other things, to their bids and/or the relevance of the content item to content presented on a page hosting the slot or a request that is received for the content item.